Like water
by Chibi-E
Summary: Snowflakes melt and become water... What about if one could melt and another couldn't? AnnaXYoh. CHAPTER 3 UP UP UP!
1. Snowflakes

Like Water By Chibi-E  
  
Disclaimer: I-do-not-own-Shaman-King(-characters-). Ok? The only thing I do own is this story ^-^ (and I'm happy about it!)  
  
Me: Oooookay, people, here I am again! I´m your hostess one more time, in a new YohXAnna fic! *serious face* Ok, so I like YohXAnna stuff. Do you have any problem about it?.......Good. *happy mood again* This time I will take the risk with a story with chapters!!! I hope it comes out good..... ^________^ Soooo, it is Anna's POV once again (in this chapter, MAYBE it will be Yoh's next chapter, but I don't know yet....)  
  
Boomi (appearing from nowhere): I like it to be Anna´s POV, it´s interesting to know what she thinks...  
  
Me: Hey! Where were you? I was worried about ya, you know?!  
  
Boomi: Well, I was being chased by Sofía for the last...I don't know... 32 minutes?!!!  
  
Me: Oh, ok then. I thought something serious had happened to you, but well...*sighs* For those of you who don't know, Sofía is one of mah five cats (and I also have three dogs, two hamster-like creatures and two goldfishes!^-^ My house is a zoo, I know...). She is very intelligent and likes chasing Boomi around. *pets Sofía* Good girl.... Well, I think I'd better start writing now, soooo... On with the fic! (longer than "In My Dreams"!)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Chapter 1: Snowflakes  
  
"What's going on with her?" I've already heard that voice. It is Horo- horo's. That silly friend of him. I can't believe Yoh and he can be friends. He could never be my friend, we are different. Yoh's friends are always different from me, always smiling and helping other. Yoh and I are just destined for a forced marriage; we can never be friends, less girlfriend and boyfriend. No, that just can't happen.  
  
"I don't know, she's been acting like that all day" Now it is Yoh's voice. I like his voice, so sweet and warm. He's worried about me, I know that. They think I'm acting strange; that's because I act like this when nobody sees me, so I can be sad alone. So HE can keep that nice, good-natured smile on his face all the time. But now his smile is gone, and that makes me even sadder. He is the only person that can cheer me up, without knowing it, of course, because I hide my emotions under a mask of indifference all the time. He always tries to make me smile, but I just don't do it, although he makes me so happy. Fear? Of what? I don't know; maybe I'm scared of what can happen if I smile. Proud? I don't think so. Maybe he doesn't love me as much as I love him, and only wants to make me smile to be surrounded by smiles, and not by my usual stone-cold expression.  
  
I look at the sky; snow. Little snowflakes falling down from the sky. White snowflakes. Cold snowflakes. All so similar, all so different; like people. People are different, but some are pretty similar; you only need to look closer, close enough to see their thoughts and mind, and then you will realize that you found your match. Like Yoh and me. He probably doesn't know how similar we can be, just like the snowflakes. We are two little white snowflakes falling down from the sky together; only his warmness melted him first. He's like water, free in this world, and I'm still a snowflake. The warmness of love is inside me, but I keep too cold to melt and go with him. I want to be water, so we can be together in the river of love. But I cannot be water. Not yet.  
  
I sit at the porch. It is so cold here; Winter cold. A cool breeze touches my face, and that makes me shiver. Suddenly, a warm coat is over my shoulders. I look at it and then at the person standing behind me. Yoh. Yoh, with his smile back on his face, grinning like if nothing happened. That makes me happy, but only for a second, because the fleeting thoughts I had before where back to my head, back with the sadness of my love. I incline my head to look at the floor; I don't want to look at his eyes, at those dark deep eyes. He sits next to me, and I think I can feel his warmness on my skin. But I am cold, and he can notice that.  
  
"Anna..." He started to say something. Why did he stop? Maybe he has nothing to say, and just wants me to know that he is there. No, it is something else; I know it because of the tone of his voice. I won't raise my head. No; his eyes are staring at me, I can feel it, and I don't want to look at them. "...What happens to you?" Ok, now he finished the sentence. What happens to me? Too many things, too many feelings. I open my mouth, just to say "No, nothing", but words won't come out. They don't want to leave my inner warmness and go out to the cold winter air, so they just stay there. I close my mouth. Damn it! I just want to say something, doesn't matter if it has no sense; I just want to tell him something. But I can't, I know that even if I tried and tried, I wouldn't say a word.  
  
"Please, tell me, Anna. You've been acting strange lately and I..." Now I take a deep breathe and look at him. His eyes are staring into mines, and they make me feel like if they could know what I am thinking. Big, black eyes; warm, concerned eyes, looking at me. "...I was worried about you." I know that. I know you've been worried about me. I know you care; you always do, not just with me. You worry about everyone, and that's why I love you so much. Now I can talk. "Nothing happens to me, I'm fine." I look down to the floor once again. I want to cry. Desperately. But I won't, I don't want to worry him more.  
  
I can hear he moving and standing up. He will go, finally, so I can be alone once again. Alone to suffer. Only me and my soul. Alone...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
~El Fin, The End or whatever you want~  
  
Me: Soooo, what did you think of this one? Does it sound interesting? Maybe I will continue it, maybe not.... I don't know... it all depends on what YOU think... ^-^  
  
Boomi: Good, good....*taking her "eyeglasses?!" off* ... to this part of what is trying to be a story, I will give....mhm...I'll give it 5 points over 10.  
  
Me: 5 OVER 10 ???!!! *evil eyes* Ooooooh, Sooofíííaaaa !!!  
  
Boomi: Oh, no, please not... I´m really tired. Ok, Ok, 9 over 10. Do you like that?  
  
Me: Oh, it´s Ok. Well, after watching Boomi trying to act like a "Fic Critic" (a new profession !!!), I have to tell you something: Here, YOU are the Fic Critic, so... Go ahead! Review! Did you know that reviewing is good for your health? It is a Chibi-E Medical Fact! So do something good for your finger nails and review! *Dr. Chibi-E* is (Registered Trade Mark).  
  
Boomi: Yeah, yeah.....Bye! And see you next time...if this damned cat doesn't kill me before! *runs away from Sofía*  
  
Me: Yeah, bye, and thanks to the all the people that reviewed "In My Dreams" !!! ^-^ Oh and Unpredictable.l, I am very obsessive with keeping things just like they are written. So if I see an "l", I will write an "l" (that is NOT for "loser") ! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing that fic too!  
  
I like dedicating my fics to someone, sooo:  
  
*This (part of my) fic is dedicated to Boiya, who likes Anna thinking about Yoh, and also liked my last work. Thanks Boiya!* 


	2. Snow

Nain, nain, nain! I do not own Shaman King! You should already know that! YEAH!!!  
  
Chibi-E: WAI WAI, readers!!! ^_______^ Chibi-chan's in da' house!!! I'm back! Yep, the second chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews!!! I LUV YA ALL PEOPLE!!!  
  
Bumi: Yeah! Welcome to the second part of this sort of thing that tries to be a story! ^_^  
  
Chibi-E: Don't say that! After all, you liked the first chapter!  
  
Bumi: Well... yeah, but I still think you don't write stories...  
  
Chibi-E: Oh yeah? Well, what do I write then?!  
  
Bumi: "Story-wanna-be"s!!! .  
  
Chibi-E: They ARE stories!!! *smirks* Good fairies like Morphine LIKE MY STORIES...  
  
Bumi: ..... She's nothing compared to me....  
  
Chibi-E: *rolls eyes* Oh yeah! *grins* ^____^ Well, now getting a bit serious, I'd like to apologize with you people! I-don't-know-why, but there was some kind of problem with my 2nd chappie and it didn't appear completely, only a part of it... God I was desperated.... But know it's OK........Well I think I'll start with the story right now... I wrote it at about 1:30 in the morning because I couldn't sleep... Ooooof course, this time it's Yoh's POV... Hope you like it! ^__________^  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Like Water" By Chibi-E  
  
Chapter 2: 'Snow'  
  
She looks sad. All this time, I've felt she's lonely, but this time, this time, it's sadness. It really hurts watching her like this. She's just there, sitting alone at the porch. She said she's fine... But you can't lie to me, Anna. No. I can feel you're hiding something.  
  
All this time living with you, I got to know almost nothing about you, but, at the same time, so much; I know how you act, how you move, I think I can almost read your mind... and I hope you could read my mind too... So you could realize of how much I love you. So you could finally understand that my smile is always sincere when I smile at you; so you could, maybe, feel the same.  
  
I'm only a couple of meters far from you... Do you know I'm here? A cold breeze passes through me, through my feelings, and I freeze. It's not just the breeze that did this to me: she's staring at me, with those big, black eyes. Black and sad. When I stare at her eyes, I can see all the sadness and loneliness in the world; there, in her deep eyes.  
  
So delicate, so cold, she's like a small snowflake. White, pure, unique. There is no one like her; I think that even if I looked in the water, in the earth, in the air, all around the world, I wouldn't find anyone so special.  
  
What are you trying to say with those eyes, Anna? Looks like you wanna cry... Well, you stand up, and start to go. I've asked you before, Anna: What happens to you? What do you feel inside that shield of your soul? That solid metal shield; cold. Every step you take, I can feel the darkness within you grow and grow... I don't want you to be like this, Anna, you're just too precious for me; I couldn't know what to do if I loose you, no.  
  
You stopped at the door... What is it?  
  
"Good night"  
  
That's all you say... Noise of steps; yeah, you're going to your room. I sit at the porch and I take the coat that I've given you and that is now on the floor. It's cold here. Winter cold. And the snowflakes won't stop falling and covering all with white... Anna, you're a snowflake. So cold, yet so delicate; so strange, yet so beautiful...  
  
I wonder what you're doing now, Anna.  
  
I'll try to step slowly and without making a sound... I don't want to wake you up. Each step I take, my heart beats faster. It's normal, it always happens to me when you're near; when love reaches the deepest part of my soul and takes over me... but then I do I can do nothing to show you how I feel, and I always have to control my own love. That's sad.  
  
I'm finally upstairs.  
  
A few more steps and I'll see you, like I've seen you so many other times: asleep.  
  
I open the door quietly, so that you can't notice it, but... What is it now, Anna? You're not in your bed, sleeping like usually, looking like an angel fallen from heaven... No, you're now sitting on the blanket. I can't see your face, only your back, but there's something in your aura that has changed... Sadness.  
  
I don't like this, Anna. If you're sad, you make me sad. There's nothing worst than watching your beloved one feeling sad, because it hurts. Badly.  
  
You're still cold, Anna, like snow... Will you ever melt?  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chibi-E: WAI WAI, happiness!!! XD  
  
Bumi: Sí! Digo.... YEAH!!! XD  
  
Oomi: Cheese! XD  
  
Chibi-E and Bumi: Cheese?  
  
Oomi: Cheese!!! XD  
  
Chibi-E and Bumi: Cheese!!! XD  
  
Chibi-E: *sweatdrops* Hehehe.... mmmm, yeah... Oomi is this one little creature I've created some months ago... Some people may think that she's a mix between Pikachu from Pokemon, and Kirara from InuYasha, but she's NOT!  
  
Bumi: Hey, it's true!!!  
  
Chibi-E: NO IT'S NOT!!! Anyways, the design isn't finished yet... (I can change her look if I want!!! ) Well, now going back to the fic thing, I hope you liked it. You know, it's short, but I-CAN'T-WRITE-LONG- CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!! *bangs head into the door*  
  
Bumi and Oomi: *sweatdrop*  
  
Chibi-E: *little butterfrees flying around her head* OOOOOOOOOH now I feel a bit dizzy.... Look! I see butterfrees!!!  
  
Bumi and Oomi: *sweatdrop once again and step back*  
  
Chibi-E: *dizzy* WeLl, PeoPLE, I HOpE YOU REviEw... PLeaSeEeEeEEEE!!!! *falls*  
  
Bumi: Well please review... *turns to stare at Chibi-E and sweatdrops, then turns again* ...she will be thankfull...  
  
Oomi: Yes, review! And cheese to everybody!  
  
Bumi: Mmmm... yeah...  
  
Chibi-E: *from the floor* ChEeSe!!! 


	3. Winter

None of the characters here belong to me, the voices are poorly imitated and because of its content nobody should read it.  
  
Chibi-E: Hiya people! WAI WAI I'm back!!! New YohXAnna chappie? New YohXAnna chappie!!!!! ^_______^ Aren't YOU happy? Well I'M happy!  
  
Bumi: You should be! *looking at a chronometer* You beat up your own record!  
  
Chibi-E: Nani?  
  
Oomi: It's true! It's the first time you write another chapter in less than two month since the other one!!!!  
  
Chibi-E: *falls* O-okay... Really? *stands up* I'm happy! ^_____^  
  
Bumi: Well now enough with that and start writing the story!  
  
Oomi: Yeah!!! ^_________________________^  
  
Chibi-E: Yes Ma'am! ^________^ Now the story, Anna's POV... ROOOOOOLLIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!! ^_____________^  
  
*************************************  
  
"Like Water" By Chibi-E  
  
Chapter 3: 'Winter'  
  
Every day... every time I look at him, every time I wake up knowing HE will be there.... I just can't sleep... His name echoes in my mind every time I try to... Yoh.  
  
Cold again. It's so cold here. It's not just winter. I really think that every place I go to is cold... because of me. Yeah, I know I'm cold, but darkness surrounds me, and I can do nothing. Warmness is there, hidden. Maybe if I could-- What's that? I think I can feel a strange presence... Yoh. I won't turn, no, I just can't. That would give him the opportunity to come here and make me feel worst. Maybe if I show him my bitterness, he'll go. I don't know; just being cold with him and things like that... But he's too good natured. He would just smile and try to make me happy.  
  
I should look at him.  
  
He's just there, standing at the door; only he and himself.  
  
Yoh.  
  
Don't step forward Yoh, don't do it. I just can't look at you for too long. I'm too sad and your smile is too sincere. I look at the floor. Again? Yes, again. I can be cold, solid, snow, but he is too warm, just too..... He's now standing behind me. I'm afraid.  
  
Everything can happen, but I won't let anything happen.  
  
"Are you okay, Anna?" No I'm not. "Of course I'm okay". Stupid, stupid Anna. Why can't I say the truth? I'm not me. Yoh is Yoh. He knows who he is, he knows what he wants. All his friends are what they are. But what happens to me? I am not me. I'm sad, lonely, only me. Others fear me.  
  
I fear Yoh.  
  
Yoh, dear Yoh, so you. I wish I could be as happy as you are always. I wish I could be happy with you always.  
  
"What are you doing here? It's my bedroom." I'll look at him. He has to go, now... He shrugs. Oh, great, he won't leave, he's just too stubborn. There he goes, he smiles once again. He's making me sadder and sadder...  
  
"I just passed by and saw you were awake... Are you sure you're okay?" ...No, no, no, no, no...  
  
"Yes, I'm okay. Now could you just leave?!" Yes, I'm starting to get angry. I sometimes hate his stubbornness, always insisting and insisting and insisting...  
  
"No, I'm not leaving Anna." Did he just said the word "no"? "You've got a problem and I want you to let me know what it is." His voice sounded firmer this time, though he doesn't look angry at all. He still has that sensible look in his eyes.  
  
I'm afraid. This has never happened. Yoh disobeying me? No, this can't be happening... But it is. I don't know what to do... I wonder if my face looks confused. Does he realize I'm like this? Afraid? Confused? I'm trying to make my better "plain" face, but I don't know if it will do any better... Go away, Yoh. Go, go, go...  
  
"Please, go" Wait a second... Did I just say that loud?! Did I say "please"?! It can't be... What happens to you Anna?  
  
I'm at my limit. Just one more word and I think I won't resist anymore...  
  
"Anna?"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Chibi-E: Don't you just love it? ^__________^ Now here goes something like: "To be continued..." and a "*dun dun*" sound. But...  
  
Bumi: But... that's not your style, ne?  
  
Chibi-E: Exactly!!! ^____________^  
  
Oomi: I like this story... well, mmmmm..... yeah...  
  
Chibi-E: What?  
  
Oomi: Well, you could change that part when she says--- !!!!!  
  
Chibi-E: *sticks tape on Oomi's lips* Yeah, yeah, whatever! *vein pops*  
  
Bumi: *sweatdrops* For the first time in my life, I'll say it: Poor Oomi...  
  
Chibi-E: I said: WHATEVER!!! *many veins pop*  
  
Bumi: Ok, ok... *sweatdrops*  
  
Chibi-E: *spots the angry readers that actually like Oomi* Oops... Hehe... *sweatdrops* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! *runs while being chased by hysterical Oomi lover fans*  
  
Bumi: *sweatdrops while looking at the picture, then sighs and turns to look at the readers* Thank you for reading this pathetic "wanna be a story" thing. Hope you don't hate it and please review to make Chibi-E a little bit happier. Thank you.  
  
Oomi: *lips shut with sticky tape* Mmmm mmmmmmh!!! ^_____________^  
  
Post Data:  
  
* Unpredictable-chan: Thanks for reviewing! As you promised! ^__^ Yes, fluffy YohXAnna cuteness will be filling these pages... soon. *dun dun* ^__________^  
  
* DigiDestined of Courage: I'm glad you liked my story! ^____^ So much cheese... I'll read your story as soon as I get online, because my Internet connection is failing a lot. BlackTerriermon is sooo cute!!! And remember: don't forget to Moumantai! ^__________^  
  
* Kawaii-Lovey: I'm also glad that you liked my fic! I'll read your, as you call it, "sucky fic" (which I'm sure is not sucky) as soon as I can. Of course, I don't know what anime it is about, but I'll see... ^____^ If you write a Shaman King fic (or any other fic) I wish you the best luck!!! ^________^  
  
* MarikzAngel: Thank you for your review! ^___^ I can also be an obsessive, compulsive, fic reader sometimes, although school and my Internet connection are making that really difficult... *sob* Anyways, yes, Anna and Yoh are the cutest couple in the world! ^_^  
  
* Animelover630: I like reviews from people that like my fic!!! ^____^ Glad you are part of that people! ^________^  
  
* Miaka(): I'm glad my story caught your eye! ^___^ Finish it soon? Mmmmmh... maybe... *evil mad look* Mwahahahahahahahaaa!!! ...*sweatdrops* Hehehe... yeah... Thanks again for the review!!! ^____________^ 


End file.
